The Galaxy Has Gone Insane
by Felicia Zezili
Summary: UPDATEObi-Wan is transported to a world that is an alternate to his own. In this world Qui-Gon is dead, Xanatos is his Master and the only man who can help him get back to his own world is the Galaxy’s most wanted. While Obi-Wan's alternate won't go bac
1. Eve of Samhian

**Title:** The Galaxy Has Gone Insane!

**Author:** Felicia Zezili

**Summary:** Obi-Wan is transported to a world that is an alternate to his own. In this world Qui-Gon is dead, Xanatos is his Master and the only man who can help him get back to his own world is the Galaxy's most wanted. While back in his world Obi-Wan's alternate does not want to return and will do _anything_ in his power not to. 

**Category:** Drama/Angst and UST Obi/Siri. 

**Time Frame:** Obi age 17

**Rating:** PG-13 (violence and insanity, you should come to expect it from me) 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any familiar characters, planets, items and all that other good stuff but you knew that didn't you?

**Author Notes:** Inspired by an episode of _X-files_ and _Invader Zim_ (Two other shows that I loved and now are gone!) This story jumps back and forth from normal JA to AU so if it gets confusing just tell. 

Chapter 1 - Eve of Samhain 

Jorund Nabal bounded up the remaining steps of the tower. Sweat streaked down his face and neck. He was dizzy and out of breath from running up hundreds of floors of steps. He had gotten off the turbo lift he had used for first couple hundred floors to confuse his pursuers and give him some time. He would have collapsed after the first couple dozen if his life didn't depend on him accomplishing his task. If the people he was running from didn't kill him, his employer certainly would for not getting the job done. Either way he was the loser in this arrangement. 

The scientist slapped his palm against the activator of the door and stumbled through the doorway even before it was fully open. The wind blew in fierce gusts at the top of tower.  He allowed himself to stop for a moment and let the wind cool his fevered skin and wipe back the sweat soaked strands of his graying hair. He gazed out over the view of Coruscant skyline, suddenly very saddened that all the years that he had lived on this planet, he never truly took the time to enjoy the beauty of it or anything in his life. The world moved too fast and if you slowed down even for a moment you were left behind. 

He could hear the sound of boots coming closer up the steps over the howling wind. He snapped back into action and hurried over to the railing of the tower. He looked over the edge and swallowed hard as scenarios of what could happen if his theory was wrong ran through his mind.  He shook his head clear of those thoughts. He couldn't be wrong. He had done the calculations several times over and each time they pointed to this day, at this hour, at this spot. If at any time he got a different answer the whole plan would have been called off but unfortunately for him each time they came out perfect. So he was forced to go through with this. 

Jorund slowly climbed up onto the railing. His breath was coming out in shaky gasps as he stood up on the railing and slowly turned around, his back to the deadly drop below. He closed his eyes as he waited for his pursuers to arrive. He silently prayed to any God that would listen to help him through this. He had no idea why he had agreed to this. It went against everything that he stood for and gone into the scientific profession for. But then again he couldn't afford integrity—literally. He needed money and his field of study wasn't considered a serious one for grants and loans. He had no choice but to take what was given to him. Suck it up and do the job. 

He was brought back to reality when the door to the roof slide open and the two Jedi that had been chasing him stepped through. 

The two Jedi stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Jorund standing on the railing, only centimeters away from imminent death. They seconds dragged on as no one moved or said anything. 

The younger of the two Jedi began to cautiously move to Jorund's side, he placed his lightsaber on the ground and raised both hands, showing Jorund that he was unarmed. The scientist was taken back for a moment at how much the young man looked like his employer. This version's braid thing at of his head was longer and his sapphire eyes didn't hold the harsh coldness that Jorund had come to know but that's where the difference's ended.   

A shrill beeping noise cut through the silence, coming from Jorund's wrist chrono. He glanced over at it for an instant and then looked back at the young man. It was now or never…Jorund took a deep shuddering breath and then closed his eyes as she let himself fall back into the open air. 

The young man flung himself forward and grabbed onto Jorund's wrist as he fell back. Jorund almost wished for a fleeting moment that the Jedi would have just let him fall and spare them all the hardship that was coming. The young man was shouting at Jorund to give him his other hand but the scientist was barely listening. He reached into his tunic pocket and pulled out a small syringe. He looked up at the young man whose eyes had widened at the sight of the needle but he didn't let go. He wouldn't.  

In one swift motion Jorund jabbed the needle into the young man's wrist. The young man gritted his teeth against the pain that shot through his arm. It was only a sedative. Just something to knock him out until they reached they destination. 

The young man shook his head in an attempt to clear the fog in his brain that the drug was producing. Jorund frowned, This one wasn't going to go easy was he? The scientist began to jerk around and swing his body. Anything to make the young man lose his grip on the railing. It was working. The young man began calling out to him again, ordering him to stop. Jorund once again ignored him and instead grabbed the young man's arm with his other hand and give one last mighty jerk that caused the them both to go over the edge of the building. 

The fog in his mind was beginning to clear and reality began to take shape around him again. But something wasn't right here. Memories of what had taken place began to slowly return to him He remembered chasing after the suspect in an attempted assassination of a senator. He remembered cornering the man on the roof of the building. He remembered grabbing the man as he went over the edge of the building and he remembered falling over the edge himself. He couldn't have survived the fall. If the shock hadn't killed him the impact with the ground surely would have. 

For a fleeting moment he thought that he might be dead but he didn't remember ever hearing that the after life would hurt. His head was throbbing and his body felt achy. As he began the regain more of his senses as the rest of the drug wore off, the pain in his body only intensified. He groaned as the muscles in his back seized up. It certainly felt like he had fallen from a hundreds of stories up. 

He opened his eyes, blinking furiously to chase away the fuzziness that adulterated his sight. When his vision cleared he took in his surroundings. The lighting in the room was set at a dim level that imitated twilight.  He was laying in a bed and there were machines to the side of the bed. He was in the infirmary of the Temple. How surprising. At least now he knew that he wasn't dead. For this to be the after life would just be too ironic. 

He began to slowly sit up despite the protest from his body that made itself known through sharp sparks of pain that seemed to shoot all through him. Even his teeth hurt. He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth against the pain as he continued to rise. A  hand came up against his chest and gently but firmly pushed him back into the laying position. His strength momentarily depleted, he gave no resistance to the hand and feel back against the bed, panting for air after the strenuous effort of trying to sit up. He opened his eyes a crack and looked to his side, expecting to see a certain someone by his bedside as he always had when he was ill or injured, but instead Obi-Wan was surprised to see someone he never expected, "Siri?" 

The young woman looked down upon him, her eyes filled with a mix of concern and relief. He was surprised to see the emotion. "Force, Kenobi," She said trying to sound causal but not quite achieving it. "Your Master sends you out on a few simple errands and you end up getting the poodoo beat out of you." 

Obi-Wan hadn't the slightest idea what she was talking about. The last thing he remembered was being at a Senate's Foundation Day Celebration. Obi-Wan and his Master had been attending the affair as a security measure. For the past few weeks there had been threats from separatist planets that desired to free themselves from what they believed to be republic oppression. While the threats were minor the Senate was not about to risk any mishaps occurring on such an important day. They hoped that the presence of the Jedi would scare anyone who tried to crash the party. 

Siri and her Master Adi Gallia had also been attending the celebration. Adi had many connections in the Senate and was more then eager to help with security of the event. Her and her padawan would be wearing civilian attire to conceal their true identity as Jedi protectors. Obi-Wan could clearly remember when the other Jedi team had arrived. He had been slightly taken back when he saw Siri. She wore a two-piece outfit. The top, a long sleeve warp shirt with an inverted V that showed her mid-section. The bottom, a wrap skirt that had a slit that went up her right leg until it came to the knee. The material used for the clothing was a shimmer silk that changed from flame red to orange to yellow as she walked. Obi-Wan hadn't realized that he was staring at her until she came up to his side and gave him a disapproving look. 

She must have misinterpreted the look on his face because her defenses immediately went up. "Don't say a word." She had said through gritted teeth, crossing her arms over the small amount of cleavage that showed because of the V shaped neckline. 

Obi-Wan's face became neutral as he forced himself to look back at the crowd of guests entering the celebration. "I was only going to say how…interesting—" 

"I look ridiculous and you know it!" She suddenly exclaimed in a harsh whisper. "I don't even feel like a Jedi in this costume." 

"Well," Obi-Wan began, "look at it this way, Siri.  For once you have an advantage over me. You'll be able to see and hear things that I won't dressed like that." He looked down at her again a suggestive grin forming on his lips, in an attempt to lighten the mood he said,  "Speaking of which, where exactly are you hiding your lightsaber?"  

Siri narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't know what you're thinking about but it's in the bag." She indicated the handbag that hung at her side by a shoulder strap. "By the way. I brought you something." She reached into her handbag and pulled out bacta patch and handed it to him. "Just incase any mishap should happen, like they usually do." She said in a teasing tone.

"Why don't you hold onto it? Just in case you brush up against your own personality." Siri had smirked at the retort and followed her master into the grand hall where the party was held.

The night had gone by without incident until around midnight when there had been an assassination attempt on a Senator's life. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had chased the man out of the grand hall and onto the streets of Coruscant. The man did a fine job of dodging the Jedi for the most part but he didn't seem to be trying to lose them. He lead them to the highest point of one of the skyscrapers and had waited for them, standing on the edge of the railing. Everything after that had happened in a flash: The man going over. Obi-Wan running to catch him before he dropped to his death. The needle. The pain. The complete lose of strength. Both of them going over the edge. Then he woke up and was here in the Temple infirmary with Siri by his bedside. None of it made sense. 

Obi-Wan brought his hand up to the side of his head. Trying to think about it right now was giving him a headache. He looked over to Siri. "Where is Qui-Gon? Did he get the assassin—if he even survived the fall that is." Which very well could be a possibility as Obi-Wan was alive. 

Siri gave him a confused look that gave way to one of concern, "You must have hit your head harder then we originally thought." She began to stand up from the chair beside the bed. "I'll go fetch a healer." 

Obi-Wan reached out and grasped her wrist before she could leave his side. "I don't need a Healer, Siri. I just want to know that Qui-Gon is okay." 

Siri sat back down in the chair slowly a the concern in her eyes deepening. "Obi-Wan," She began gradually, "Qui-Gon is dead." 


	2. Lost and Confused

Chapter 2 – Lost And Confused 

Obi-Wan stared at Siri for a long moment. His mind was still having trouble making sense of everything that had brought him to this point thus far but now he was completely dumbfounded. Had he heard her correctly? His Master was dead? How had it happened? How could Siri just sit there and tell him this devastating news like it was common knowledge and that he should have been completely aware of it? He closed his eyes and reached out to the bond that he shared with Qui-Gon. Relief flowed through him as he felt the strong presence, so familiar and comforting. Qui-Gon was alive and well. What was Siri talking about? 

A small smile formed on Obi-Wan's lips as a thought came to his mind. This had to be some kind of joke. Siri must have wanted to get back at him for earlier. Though telling him that his Master was dead was a bit on the extreme side. He chuckled slightly, "You have a very morbid sense of humor, Siri. Now where is Master Qui-Gon?" 

He had expected annoyance or even slight anger at the most but her expression didn't deter from that of confusion. "Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon is dead. He's been dead for nearly three years now. You know this." 

"Three years?" He said the words mostly to himself. "That's not possible…"

"It's very possible, Obi-Wan." Siri interjected, still giving him a look like he was the one here who was speaking nonsense. "I thought you had gotten past the denial stage by now." 

Obi-Wan didn't respond. What could he say to all this? Ignoring the protest from his body, he gritted his teeth and forced himself to sit up. He raised his hand at Siri when she looked like she was about to tell him to lay back down. When she conceded to his request and leaned back in the chair she was seated at, he took his hand and placed it on the back of his neck, trying to rub out some of the soreness. _Qui-Gon is dead_. He tried the sound of the phrase in his head. It sounded wrong. Like it should have been impossible to use those words in that order in a sentence. If Qui-Gon was truly dead then why could he still feel his Master's signature through the force? He admitted that it felt slightly distorted but he contributed that to the fact that he wasn't in his top form at the moment. 

He looked over at Siri. She meet his gaze, the look in her eyes reflecting her deep concern and even slight wariness. She seemed different then how he remembered her being just the other day when she arrived at the Foundation Day Celebration. She was somewhat hostile towards him, defensive, they always seemed to be in some kind of unspoken competition. The Siri that sat before him now didn't fit that profile. She looked older. Not in the terms of age and years but in demeanor. Her eyes reflected experiences that she was better off not seeing yet. He wondered what had happened and why he had never noticed that before. Maybe she was just really good at hiding it under her usual bravado. Her concern for his well being was giving her away. 

His gaze broke with hers as two new figures entered the room in the Infirmary. The first one he recognized as Master Healer Terah Galen, a healer he had become acquainted with on his many visits to the Infirmary. She was a good healer, dedicated to her work and patients but at the same time her dedication seemed a little too much. There was a joke among the Padawans that said being in Healer Terah's care was about the same as being held captive by the forces that had caused you to end up in the Infirmary in the first place. She smiled at him now as she entered the room. He was sometimes surprised at how she could still see the brighter side of things given all the atrocities that sometimes would come through this place. When he had questioned her on it, Healer Terah laughed saying that she had learned a long time ago that to keep her sanity in this kind of work she had to learn to separate herself from it. If she bleed for one of them then she would bleed for them all and just end up losing herself. Her logic was sound. He supposed he should have learned to do the same. 

"It's good to see you back among the living, Padawan Kenobi." She came around the bed to the opposite side of where Siri sat. Taking out a small light, she shown it in one of his eyes then the other.  "How do you feel?" 

Obi-Wan blinked as she took the light away from his eyes, "Like I fell from one of the skyscrapers in the city." 

Terah chuckled slightly, not realizing how true the statement was. "Well, besides a few bumps and bruises you are lucky I think. You would have been lying in the streets for who knows how long unless that man hadn't sent word to the temple that he found you." 

"What man?" Obi-Wan asked, stirrings of hope entered his chest at the thought that maybe someone had seen what had happened and could set him straight on the matter.

"He was hesitant to give us a name. Just told us where you were and that a group of hooligans had jumped you." Terah stated as she preformed a few more check ups on him.

Once she was satisfied by what she saw, she straightened and looked at the figure who had arrived with her that still stood in the doorway. "He looks good, Master Crion." 

Obi-Wan gave a start at that name. Crion? No…it couldn't be who he thought it was. Slowly his gaze moved over to the door way and sure enough saw Xanatos standing there. He took the man in with one glance. The neatly trimmed goatee and shoulder length ebony hair, the ice blue eyes, Jedi robes. He didn't give off the same feel that Obi-Wan remembered but it was undoubtedly  the same man. The memories of Xanatos that he had from the few encounters the two had flashed in his mind. The final one being of Xanatos jumping into the acid pit on Telos, ending his own life. There was no way that he could have survived that acid pool, not without serious injuries and permanent scaring. Of course all things considered Obi-Wan himself shouldn't have been alive.

Xanatos stepped away from the doorway and walked further into the room, toward Obi-Wan. His look was serene but the relief in his eyes was clear. "You gave us quite a scare, Padawan. Took several years off my life I'm sure." 

Obi-Wan began to unintentionally slide himself over to one side of the bed trying to keep as much distance between himself and this man that had tried to kill Qui-Gon and himself on several occasions. "I'm not your padawan…Master Qui-Gon Jinn is my master." Siri looked over to Xanatos, she wasn't too surprised by his reaction. Xanatos gave him a look of confusion and Obi-Wan could have sworn that he saw a small amount of pity too. Obi-Wan didn't think about it too much though. His breath began to come out of him more raggedly as panic began to seize him. He had no idea what was happening in it was really starting to freak him out. He continued to move over the bed. Unfortunately the beds in the infirmary weren't the biggest and before long he found himself going over the edge of it head first. The last thing he remembered before the world went black again was Healer Terah kneeling down beside him and Xanatos coming around the bed to his other side. 

***

Master Qui-Gon Jinn paced the length of the common rooms in his quarters, anxiously awaiting news on his padawan. In the apartment with him were Master Adi and her Padawan Siri. The two female Jedi had changed back into their more familiar Jedi robes, much to Siri's pleasure. She had started getting a headache from tight buns that had covered her head. It had taken her master and another knight an hour to put it up like that. It had taken her 5 minutes to take it down. Qui-Gon supposed that to the two Jedi observing him, he was acting in a very un-Jedi like way but he was unconcerned about that at the moment. Right now the only thoughts that dominated his mind was that of his own Padawan. The early morning sunshine was already starting to filter into the room of the apartment and they had yet to locate Obi-Wan. 

Qui-Gon stopped and closed his eyes briefly as the memory of Obi-Wan going over the edge of the railing with the man they had been pursuing replayed itself in his mind. The memory brought back the feelings of shock, grief and anger that he had felt when he watched his padawan fall to his certain death. He cursed himself for not moving quick enough to get a hold of Obi-Wan before he went over. 

When he went down to look for the body, there no sign of his padawan or the man he had fallen with. Qui-Gon had reached out with the force to see if he could still feel the boy's life force. It was a long shot that he had survived the fall but until Qui-Gon had solid proof of his Padawan's untimely demise he would not accept it as the truth. He feel the boy's life force but it was a little weak and hard to read. He wouldn't be able to follow it to the boy's signature to his location and with no leads what so ever he had no choice but to wait. 

"He could have been caught by one of the cloud cars on the way down." Qui-Gon said, unable to take the silence anymore. 

"We would have heard something by now if that were the case." Adi replied. He had his back to them, looking out the window at the scene of Coruscant and the rising sun. He didn't want to see the pity in their eyes she guessed. She knew he didn't want their pity but she couldn't help it. He had already lost Tahl, the woman who meant so much to him that he nearly turned to the dark side because of her death. Loosing Obi-Wan would not help things any. Qui-Gon was a good man. Better then most. He dedicated his life to helping complete strangers, sometimes risking his life for them. He believed undoubtedly in a higher power and deserved better then what fate had dealt him thus far. 

The Master Jed was about to speak again, to try and give her friend some comfort but she was cut off as the front door open. All three of them turned their attention to the door as a new person entered the room. He let the door close behind him with a hushed whoosh sound and stood there as the three Jedi in the room stared at him stunned. 

Qui-Gon stared at the young man standing by the door. He could barely believe it. "Obi-Wan…"


	3. Welcome to Paradise

**Chapter 3 – Welcome To Paradise**  
  
Qui-Gon stared at the young man who stood just inside the doorway in complete astonishment. After what seemed like the most anguishing night of his life, wondering what had become of his padawan, hoping against hope that some how Obi-Wan had survived the fall from the top of the skyscraper, his protégé had suddenly walked into the apartment like he had just been out for a walk. The Jedi Master moved from across the common room to the door in a matter of a few long strides. He reached out and grasped his Padawan's shoulder while he hooked two fingers of his other hand under Obi-Wan's chin and lifted the boys face, giving him a quick once over to check for any injuries that he might have sustained from the fall. But remarkably, the young man looked to be completely unmarred.   
  
He let his hands drop from Obi-Wan and just looked at him for a few long moments, at a loss at what to do or think. Relief was coursing through him at the sight of his padawan unharmed but at the same time he was utterly baffled at how this could be possible. "Padawan…" his left hand drifted to his belt and unclipped Obi-Wan's lightsaber from it. He had picked it up from where the boy had placed it down on the roof. "I believe you left this." 

Obi-Wan seemed to be in a slight daze as his gaze moved around the room. He tentatively reached out to the lightsaber Qui-Gon was offering. "Thank you, Master." He said as his fingers curled around the handle of the weapon and he took it from the older man. A slow smile began to form on his lips.

Adi walked over to the two and stood next to Qui-Gon. "Padawan Kenobi, you can't begin understand what a relief it is for all of us to see you alive and well. Considering the circumstances of your accident we expected to find you injured or worse." 

Obi-Wan's gaze moved from his master over to the woman who stood beside him. He didn't speak for a moment appearing to be at a loss for words. "I…I'm just lucky I suppose, Master Gallia. The Force took favor on me this time." 

"Obviously." Adi looked upon him with a scrutinizing gaze. Something about this didn't feel right to her. "Of course you'll be expected to go before the council and give a detailed account of what happened and where you have been—" 

Qui-Gon broke in before the council member could finish, "Adi, can't that wait until later? The boy fell from hundreds of stories up and has been missing the entire night. He should see a healer" While he showed no exterior wounds, Qui-Gon wanted to be certain that there were also no internal ones as well. 

Adi's gaze moved to Qui-Gon. She should have reprimanded him for interrupting her but she couldn't bring herself to do so. She and her padawan had been with Qui-Gon while they all waited for word on Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon had been a complete wreck and now that his padawan was back, the last thing he would allow is for the boy to be bombarded with demands for an explanation on what happened. "Alright, master Jinn, take him to a healer but he will come before the council tomorrow." She looked back at Siri. "Come Padawan. It's been a long night." She moved towards the door and pressed her palm against the panel to open it then stepped outside and waited for Siri. 

Siri stood up from the couch she was seated in and began to make her way to the door. Her eyes met with Obi-Wan's as she walked closer to him. For a second she thought there was something different in his eyes. Of course they were the same greenish, bluish, gray she remembered but there was something lacking in them. She tried to look deeper to try and decipher what it was but he must had noticed her probing because his gaze became stony and she was unable to read him. Taking the hint, she diverted her gaze, walked past him and went out into the hall with her Master.

***

Master Xanatos Crion sat by his unconscious Padawan's bedside, awaiting for the boy to regain consciousness after his head first fall off the side of the bed. He had been worried for Obi-Wan when he had heard that the boy had been found lying at the side of the road. How exactly the boy had gotten there no one could tell him. All he was told that an anonymous source had sent a message to the temple that the boy could be found there. He had hoped that when the boy woke up he would be able to shed some light on what had happened but that hope had faded when he had entered the room and Obi-Wan looked as though he was seeing a ghost. His concerned for the boy deepened as Obi-Wan began to ramble that he was Master Jinn's padawan. "Why would he say that? It's been three years since Qui-Gon's passing. I know denial is common when a loved one has died but I never thought Obi-Wan would let himself slip so far into that delusion."   
  
The question had been directed to Master Healer Terah who was currently checking over young Kenobi to make sure he hadn't aggravated any of his previous injuries from his fall from the bed. "I'm not exactly sure, Master Crion. I'm not a mind healer but maybe with the trauma and emotional stress his mind blocked off all the unpleasant things from the past three years and he doesn't remember Qui-Gon dying."   
  
"Like amnesia?" Xanatos inquired. 

Terah shrugged then her attention was then focused on the young man laying in the bed. He was starting to come to. "Master…" Obi-Wan groaned softly. Xanatos reached out and gently placed his hand over the boys forehead. It seemed to ease Obi-Wan's distress somewhat. "I had the oddest dream…" He opened his eyes and looked to his side where Xanatos sat. 

When Obi-Wan focused on the figure at his bedside and recognized the person to be Xanatos, his eyes widened and he began to scoot away from the man again. Terah went to the boys other side to prevent another fall. "Now Padawan Kenobi, I'm getting pretty tired of having to dragging your unconscious form back on this bed. Please try and not get hurt for a few hours at least." 

Obi-Wan stopped struggling but kept his distance from the Jedi Master sitting to his side. Though his facial expression was impassive, he was hurt by Obi-Wan behavior toward him. He had tried to help this boy deal with the death of his master these past years. The Jedi Master had thought that they had started developing a bond but now it looked like he was mistaken. 

"If his condition is some sort of grief educed amnesia there is little I can do for him." Terah stated with regret. "Physically there is nothing wrong with him besides a bump on the head and a few scraps. You can take him home. It may actually help him to be surrounded by familiar things." 

Xanatos' gaze moved from the boy in the bed to the woman standing behind him. He nodded as he straightened from the chair he had been occupying. "Thank you for all your help, Master Healer." He looked back at the boy. The two gazes met and held for a long moment before Xanatos spoke again. "We're going home, Padawan." 

Usually the young man would follow but he didn't move. "I assure you, Obi-Wan I mean no harm to you." Xanatos said trying to reason with the stubborn youth. He watched as the boy tried to decide whether he could trust him or not. Obi-Wan looked back at Healer Terah who nodded an affirmative to Xanatos' statement. 

Though he still looked wary, Obi-Wan slide off the ward be, wavering slightly on his feet, then followed Xanatos out of the room. 

The dwellings in the wing of the Jedi Temple where the Master/Padawan teams were housed all had the same general format. Each small apartment had a common room, a kitchenette, two bedrooms and a fresher. Because of this Obi-Wan was able to easily find his room and go directly into it after he and Xanatos arrived to their home from the healers. He needed some time alone to try and figure out this situation that he had suddenly found himself in. 

He stood in the middle of the room now, his gaze moving over the interior of the small space, taking in the details. The place was barren of any sort of personal affects. It was almost like no one occupied the room. The sleep couch was neatly made in a military-like fashion, the covers of the bed tight enough it looked as though a person could bounce coins off it. The desk pushed against the wall had no clutter on it. His curiosity got the better of him and he stepped forward and opened a few of the draws of the desk. In a way it felt like he was intruding on another's privacy but then again this was "his" room. There were a few data-cards and data-pads in the draws. Mission briefings and research most likely. He closed the draws to the desk and moved over to the closet, his need to find something to help him figure out what was going on. The door to the closet slide open and revealed several fresh tunics neatly aligned and waiting to be used. He pushed them aside and looked towards the back of the closet.

Tucked away in a corner were three slightly dust covered boxes. Obi-Wan reached back and dragged the boxes out of the back of the closet and into the center of the room. He took a seat on the edge of the neatly made bed as he opened up the box nearest to him. Inside the box laid his old training saber from his initiate days in the temple, back when he was still waiting for a master to come and take him on as a padawan leaner. Along with the training saber were most of the other items he had accumulated as a child growing up in the temple, including a stuffed Wookie that he had since he was in the crèche. He held the toy for a moment, allowing himself to reminisce about a simpler time in his life. 

He placed the items back in the box from which they came and he moved to the next container. Inside this box was everything that had something to do with Qui-Gon, whether it be a holo-picture or a gift his Master had given him over the years. He wondered why these items had been thrown into a box and shoved into the back of the closet. If Qui-Gon was truly dead, he would have taken comfort in these reminders of the great man that his Master was and the memories they brought up. 

As he sifted through the items in the box, he came to a personal data-pad. He took the data-pad from the box and turned it on. It was a journal that dated back to about four years. He felt a spike of excitement go through him. This could be what would help him figure out just what was going on. He slide further onto the bed and laid down, his body still a little achy from earlier. He went to the first entry in the journal and began to read. 

***

Qui-Gon and his padawan started back towards their quarters, leaving behind the Healer's Ward and a very bewildered Master Healer. After Qui-Gon had related the story of Obi-Wan going over the railing of the roof to her and with all her medical background, Terah could no comprehend how this young man could walk into her Ward and not have scratch on him. Se repeatedly questioned Obi-Wan on the subject but each time he managed to dodge the question or Qui-Gon would defend him. Telling the Master Healer that the council wouldn't appreciate it if Obi-Wan conveyed his tail to someone other then them first. Realizing that she wasn't going to get any of the answers she wanted and having no real reason to keep Obi-Wan in the Ward any longer, she dismissed him and Qui-Gon. 

When they reached their home, Obi-Wan turned to his Master and stated, "It's been a long night, Master. I'm going to retire to my room and rest." Qui-Gon nodded in agreement and Obi-Wan turned from the man and went to his room. 

Once the door closed with a hushed swish behind him, Obi-Wan leaned against the door and let his head fall back. A soft chuckle started in his throat then it evolved into a full gleeful laugh. He couldn't believe it. That crazy son of a bantha that called himself a scientist had actually pulled it off. He was home. After three long years of grief and guilt he could finally have some peace. 

He pushed himself away from the wall and looked around his new room. It was much different then the room he had in his own universe. This one had much more character to it. After Qui-Gon's death and Master Crion had taken up his training, he had to move his room from Qui-Gon's quarters to his new Master's. He just never bothered to unpack anything but the essentials. He didn't see a point for the other stuff. In a way it had better helped him focus on his training. He was three times a better Jedi then he had ever been and he was grateful for that. His abilities would come in handy should anything threaten his plan. Like Siri for instance. When she had walked past him, he knew that she had caught something in his eyes that gave him away. He had quickly ratified his mistake but if Siri decided to look deeper into the matter, he would have no choice but to deal with her.

He moved over to the bed and laid down, wariness filling his body. It had indeed been a long night. He wondered how the other Obi-Wan was doing in his new world. A part of him wondered what Master Crion was doing now. The man had been his Master for three years now. He had helped Obi-Wan through his lowest times and had a genuine want to help him but no amount of Mind Healer sessions or heart-to-heart talks or any other poodoo like that could help Obi-Wan get past Qui-Gon's death. He had to do this. For his own sanity. 


	4. No Man Is An Island

Chapter 4 – No Man Is An Island   
  
Obi-Wan sat up and stretched his stiff muscles. He had been laying on "his" bed for nearly four hours now, reading through the journal he had found stored away in boxes, shoved in the back of the closet. Though the hours of reading seemed to be a waste of time as he still had no idea where exactly he was or why he had been brought here in the first place but he had learned a few small details that helped him understand why the people around him were acting very out of character. From what he had read, Master Xanatos Crion wasn't the same man he had meet on Bandomeer when he was 13-years-old. The Xanatos that was sitting out in the common room at this moment had passed his last trial on Telos and went on to become a knight and then his Master after Qui-Gon's death. Siri had become a constant presence in his life after Qui-Gon's death. Many entries in the journal spoke of her trying to help him move past the terrible ordeal of his Master's passing.   
  
At that moment the door to the bed room slide open and Siri walked in. Speak of the Sith. He thought to himself as he swung his legs over the side of the sleep couch and stood. "What brings you here, Siri?"   
  
She looked at him for a long moment as though she were rethinking what she was going to say to him. When she spoke her words seemed forced. "Master Crion told me that Healer Terah might think you have some sort of amnesia brought on by all your emotional stress and that being around familiar things might help. I thought I could help."   
  
"Seems you've been doing that a lot lately…" Her reaction to his words was completely spontaneous. The look in her eyes was a mix of shock and surprise. He could read it in her gaze that she thought he had remembered something. He reached down for the journal and held it up, "Don't get too excited. I read about you're acts of kindness in here."   
  
Her enthusiasm died down. "Ah…does anything in there seem familiar to you?"   
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you but no. If anything I'm more confused then when I started out." He turned slightly and tossed the journal onto the bed then turned back to her. "Tell me, Siri, what happened to my Master. How did Qui-Gon die? The details in the journal were scratchy on that subject."   
  
"That doesn't surprise me. You never liked talking about what happened. Master Windu had told you that if you wrote it down in the journal and vented the feelings you were holding inside you, it would help. You could never bring yourself to do so though." She stopped speaking for a long moment and just looked at him. He knew that she was hoping he would change his mind on knowing the details of his Qui-Gon's death but he just returned her stare, not even planning on backing down. She took in a deep before starting, "It was on the Planet Simpla-12, when the scientist, Jenna Zan Arbor had taken Qui-Gon captive and was using him for her lab experiments on the Force. Master Tahl had told you not to take any impulsive actions and even though you could feel that there was little time to spare, you obeyed her order and waited till Master Adi and I arrived before any action to free Master Jinn was taken. Needless to say we didn't make it to him in time. Zan Arbor had sucked the life right out of him. You blamed yourself for not trusting your instincts and going into Jenna's lab sooner."   
  
Obi-Wan took in her narration in silence. He clearly remember the events on Simpla-12. When he and Astri had managed to sneak into Jenna's lab by disguising Astri as the bounty hunter that Zan Arbor had hired, Ona Nobis. His chest tightened slightly as he remembered seeing his Master floating in glass prison, weakening by the second. He had become chocked with anguish at just the sight of it. He couldn't even imagine what it had felt like to actually have watched Qui-Gon die.   
  
Siri continued, "After Qui-Gon's passing, something inside you snapped and you wanted revenge on those who were responsible. It was very convenient for you that Ona Nobis had arrived for her payment from Zan Arbor. You were able to care of both of them at once. Though once you had realized what you had done, you were filled with immense guilt." She ran a hand through her blonde hair. It was obviously a hard topic for her to discuss. "When we returned to the Temple, you were put on probation and were repeatedly tested by the council to make sure that you didn't stray again. You became completely dedicated to the Order. It became an obsession. I personally think that you lost your perspective and your humanity because of it."   
  
"Is that why you were so committed to helping me?"   
  
"I wanted to help you because I felt I owed it to you." She said after a moment of contemplation. "I witnessed you touch the dark side and almost become completely consumed by it. There was something very….personal about that. As initiates we're taught that the dark side is always a present threat and just waiting for the moment to swallow you up in it's grasp. I never really fully understood that lesson until I saw what happened to you. It was an awakening. I realized we're not as invulnerable as we think we are. So because of that, I was going to help you wither you liked it or not."   
  
The atmosphere had become very serious and was weighing down heavily on both of them. To lighten the mood Obi-Wan commented, "I wasn't very cooperative was I?" From what he had read in the journals, he wasn't very appreciative of the help that Siri and Xanatos and many others in the Temple had tried to give him.   
  
"I found that getting planets, who have been warring for centuries to agree to peace is easier then getting you to accept help from someone." She grinned slightly, "I assumed it had something to do with stubborn male pride."   
  
He returned the grin but the light mood vanished as quickly as it had appeared when Siri asked, "None of this is brining anything back?"   
  
Obi-Wan eased himself down to sit on the edge of the bed, running a hand over his shot cropped auburn hair he said, "I remember Simpla-12 but my version of the story have some major differences to yours. For instance, Qui-Gon didn't die. I saved him that day."   
  
The look of concern and slight pity returned to Siri's gaze. Obi-Wan was really starting to become annoyed with that look. "Come with me, Obi-Wan. I want to show you something." She didn't even wait for to respond before she reached down and grasped his hand firmly, hauling him to his feet. She was leaving him little room to protest.   
  
  
Halfway towards their destination, Obi-Wan began to realize where she was taking him, the Temple Memorial Hall. Half of the large circular room was lined with picture windows that gave a solemn view of the city and also with the position that the room was situated in, one could watch the sun set behind the skyscrapers. The other half of the room was covered by small gold plated plaques that held the names of all the deceased Jedi who had come through this place. In the center of the room was the funeral Pyre. Directly above altar was an opening in the ceiling for the smoke to filter out of during a funeral.   
  
Siri led him over toward the wall where the gold plated plaques were positioned. Though there were more then a hundred names of Jedi, only a third of the plaques were filled while the others still waited for holders. As Obi-Wan drew closer to the wall his eyes almost instantly fell upon the plaque that had the name Master Qui-Gon Jinn chiseled into it.   
  
"This is the first time you've come back here since the funeral." Siri said from beside him.   
  
Obi-Wan stared at the nameplate for a long moment. He could still feel Qui-Gon over their bond but even with that knowledge, seeing his masters name on a wall meant to commemorate the dead was unnerving. He reached up and gingerly brushed his fingers over the plaque "This isn't right." He said quietly. "Qui-Gon did not die on Simpla-12. I can still feel him through our bond."   
  
"It's all in your head, Obi-Wan. You wanted him to be alive so much—"   
  
"So what you're saying is I've lost my mind?" Obi-Wan asked indignantly. He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply then slowly exhaled. It would do no good to get angry with Siri.   
  
He opened his eyes again and stared at the nameplate. Maybe he was loosing his mind. Maybe Qui-Gon was really dead. That would mean that the past three years of his life was just some illusion that his grief stricken mind had conjured up to ease his sorrow. He quickly shook his head to clear his mind of those thoughts. He couldn't think like that. Qui-Gon was alive. He knew it in the depths of his soul.   
  
"Qui-Gon is not dead." He stated firmly. Siri rolled her eyes and looked like she was going to speck but Obi-Wan quickly raised his hand to cut her off. "Before you say anything. Before you give me that look that says you think I belong in the psychiatric ward, give me a chance to prove to you I'm not insane. That everything I am saying is the truth."   
  
Siri crossed her arms over her chest. For a moment Obi-Wan thought he saw a little glint of the old Siri he knew in her eyes. "And how are you going to do this, Kenobi?"   
  
"I'm not sure yet but just give me the opportunity."   
  
Siri considered this for a moment. "What if I'm not convinced?"   
  
"If you aren't convinced, then I'll stop all this talk about Qui-Gon not being dead and we can all move on with our lives. Deal?" He extended his hand towards her.   
  
Siri stared at him for a long moment. Obi-Wan silently willed her to take his offer. He needed to prove to her that he wasn't insane. He needed to prove to himself that he wasn't. Siri reached out and grasped his hand. "Deal." 


	5. The Truth Is Out There

Chapter 5 - The Truth Is Out There

  


Obi-Wan had laid awake through most of the night trying to come up with a plan on how exactly he could prove to Siri that he hadn't lost his mind. There hadn't been many options open to him. The best idea he could come up with was taking her step by step through the events that had led up to him awaking in the Healer's Ward. Once first morning light appeared, he dragged himself from "his" bed and went into the fresher to clean up and get ready to start his day. His morning routine was still pretty much the same. He went through his morning training with his Master, Xanatos then went to the few classes that he still had to help prepare him for one day becoming a Jedi Knight. 

  


By the time the mid-day meal rolled around, he had decided now would be the best time to put operation: "Convince-Siri-that-he-is-not-insane" into action. He took her to the grand hall where the senate's foundation day celebration had been held the previous night, explaining to her the reason why the Jedi had been called in to help with the festivities. From there he led her down the streets that their would-be assassin had taken them until finally the two Padawans arrived at the top of the tall building where Obi-Wan had been pulled over the edge of the railing. 

  


The wind at the top of the sky scraper was blowing strongly, wiping the loose strands of Siri's blonde hair in wild directions. She had remained silent until he was finished relating his tale to her. Obi-Wan watched her carefully. She leaned her forearms agasint the railing and stared out at the tops of the neighboring skyscrapers, her face unreadable. It was a while before she finally spoke. "So, you were pulled over the edge of this railing after the man you were perusing drugged you. Then you blacked out and woke up in the Ward." 

  


Obi-Wan nodded slowly. He had to admit it didn't sound very convincing when said out loud it didn't sound very convincing but that was how he remembered it. "I admit it doesn't sound good–"

  


She turned her head and looked at him. "Doesn't sound good? Obi-Wan, if you were to tell that story to one of the healers, they'd admit you to the psychiatric ward. I mean how did you survive the fall? And how do you explain the fact that you were found in a completely different district from where this building is." 

  


"I can't explain those things but I'm telling you that everything I say to you is Force honest truth. Reach out with the force, Siri. Do you feel any deception in me when I tell you this?" 

  


Siri shook her head and looked back out over at the city skyline and muttered in soft voice, "I can't even tell wither you lie to me or not anymore..." She pushed back away from the railing and started toward the door that led off the roof. "You said that if I wasn't convinced after this you would drop the subject and we can move on. I'm not convinced." The door to the roof slide open and she went inside. Obi-Wan followed behind her a few moments later.

  
  


The two padawans were silent as they began their walk back to the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan glanced over at Siri. He still hadn't given up the idea that he could convince her that everything he was saying is true. He just needed to come up with some kind of proof. He almost laughed out loud at that thought. Like it would be so simple to find proof. Some caught his gaze out of the corner of his eye, a light from some source. He turned his head and looked up. The shimmering light from above wasn't coming from a malfunctioning neon sign nor the off-and-on cycles of Coruscant's underbelly street lights. It was from holovid footage of an incident in progress. He stopped walking and gave his full attention to the screen situated against one of the buildings. A news reporter was rattling on the latest news at the top of the hour. The image of the reporter disappeared and was replaced by a photo. Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he recognized the man in the graphic. It was the man he and Qui-Gon had pursed for attempting to assassinate the senator. An idea began to form in his head. If this man had survived the fall from the roof top too, then perhaps he knew something about what was happening. 

  


Siri had finally noticed that Obi-Wan had stopped walking with her. She turned back and saw he had fallen a good distance behind and his attention was locked onto some holovid footage. She wove her way through the crowd of people to get back to him. Before she could say anything, Obi-Wan grabbed her arm and pointed towards the screen. "That's the man Qui-Gon and I chased to the rooftop of that building." he said. 

  


Siri looked up at the screen at the picture of middle aged man. The news reporter's voice could be heard as the picture remained on the screen. "...Scientist and Paranormal Investigator, Jorund Nabal is wanted for the murder of Senator Rafer of the planet Euzo'tar. Nabal is at large and considered dangerous. A search of his home and office conducted by the Coruscant Security Force turned up no information on Nabal's whereabouts. Anyone with information is encouraged to contact their nearest Security Force head quarters. In other news..." 

  


Obi-Wan looked down at Siri for a moment then abruptly let her go and started walking again but the direction he was heading in wasn't towards the Jedi Temple. "Where are you going?" Siri called out after him. 

  


Obi-Wan stopped and turned back to her. "I'm going to find Nabal." He said simply and started walking again. Siri just stood there for a moment at a complete loss at what she should do. In her opinion this was all nonsense and she had better things to do with her time then to feed into Obi-Wan Kenobi's delusions but at the same time in his state of mind perhaps it was not a good idea to let him wander around the city on his own. 

  


"Obi-Wan, wait for me." She called to him as she hurried to catch up. 

  


***

  


Obi-Wan took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he stood outside the Council Chamber waiting to be summoned in so he could tell the Masters and give him them his account on the events that happened during the Foundation Day Ceremony. He had stayed up half the night going over what he would say to the Council members. Over and over he had repeated his tale of the events until exhaustion pulled him under to sleep. But even after all that he was still nervous. He had lied to Jedi Masters before. He had to if his plan was going to succeed but he had never lied to the Council Members of the Order. This was going to take great skill and he needed to calm himself if he was going to make it through this final obstacle.

  


The trick to lying was that one had to believe what they were saying was in fact the truth. If he believed that his words were true then the council would be unable to use the force to detect whether or not he was lying. All he had to do was get done with this and his plan was done. He had made if over to the other side, there was no way that his alter could get back here and he could live out the rest of his Padawanship with the man who was suppose to be his Master. The doors to the Council Chamber opened and the padawan was ushered inside. Obi-Wan squared his shoulders and walked inside with all the confidence he could muster. 

  


When Obi-Wan reached the center of the room, he stood perfectly still but not rigid. He had to put on a causal appearance that he was not feeling at all. His stare went from one Council member to another keeping his gaze steady on all of them. "You summoned me, Masters?" 

  


Master Mace Windu nodded, the light in the room gleamed off his bald head. "We did, Padawan Kenobi. We would like to hear what your story on the events that occurred during the Foundation Day celebration are. A report needs to be written up and we have a blank space from the time you were pulled off the roof, to the time you arrived at the temple yesterday afternoon. Would you be so kind as to fill in the blanks for us?"

  


"Of course, Masters." Obi-Wan replied. He took a breath and silently thought to himself _here goes nothing_. "When my master and I arrived onto the roof of the building where we had chased the would be assassin, the man had climbed onto the railing. He spread his arms and proceeded to let himself fall back. I darted forward and grasped for the man's wrist as he fell. Unfortunately, the man was not very appreciative of my attempt to save him and struggled. He pulled me over the edge of the railing and we both began plummeting to the ground. I let go of Nabal and reached out towards a passing speeder car. When the speeder car had driven closer to the ground, I let go and jumped down safely to the lower levels of the city."

  


The council was silent for a long moment after the young man in the center of the room had finished his narration. For an instant Obi-Wan thought perhaps they did not believe him but that thought vanished and relief washed through him as Mace spoke, "It is very fortunate that you survived this experience, Obi-Wan." 

  


Obi-Wan bowed his head, "Yes Master Windu." 

  


"You're dismissed, Padawan."The council members watched in silence as the padawan straightened and turned toward the exit of the room. Once the door to the chamber shut behind Obi-Wan, Mace turned to look at Adi who was seated in a chair across the room. The dark skinned master had been puzzled as to why Adi had wanted the entire council to be present for this. He would admit that the entire even had been odd but it didn't seem so major as to warrant a Council meeting. 

  


"He is lying." Adi stated simply. 

  


"About what? And why for that matter." Mace inquired. 

  


Adi crossed her legs and entwined her fingers together. "I don't know what he is trying to hide or why he is hiding something but I know he is. He referred to man him and Qui-Gon persuaded as "Nabal". How does he know the man's name?" 

  



End file.
